Lindsay Davidson
Lindsay Davidson is a Scottish-born bagpipe player whose teaching methods are practised around the world. He has composed symphonies and opera for the bagpipes, and performs across Europe, with orchestras, with a harpist, and with other pipers. Personal life and education Davidson was born in Scotland on 9 April 1973. He began learning the Great Highland bagpipes aged nine, from Pipe Major James Inglis of Wallacestone and District Pipe Band. He was the last person Inglis taught before his death. Later instructors included Bert Barron MBE, P/M John Matheson, BEM and John Graham. Bands included Boghall and Bathgate Caledonia Pipe Band and Torphichen and Bathgate Pipe Band (during their highly successful period 1986–1989). Davidson was the first person in the world to study for a music degree specifically and exclusively as a piper. He later was awarded a postgraduate diploma (1996) in the double specialisation of composition and computer sound synthesis, and his PhD (2007) in composition (Napier University, Edinburgh). He also holds a PGCE (general teaching qualification) from the University of Sunderland and an MA(Ed) from the University of Bath He is employed as a Court Composer to the Baronet of Ardgowan and also to the Barony of Fulwood and Dirleton , and holds honorary positions as Clan Piper (Clan Davidson) and was Town Piper to his home town of Linlithgow, Scotland for nine years. Davidson lives in Poland with his Polish wife, with whom he performs. Composing Lindsay Davidson has specialised in synthesising the bagpipe and orchestral traditions. His PhD thesis (2007) concerned creation of a new technique of composing of 'classical' music, 'manntaireachd', which unites pibroch and orchestral music. He wrote the world's first 'bagpipe opera', Tulsa, to a libretto in Scots by Dr. Tom Hubbard, concerning the Tulsa race riot in 1921 and in particular the part played in trying to prevent this by Scotsman Charles William Kerr. He has since composed three other operas, a chamber symphony, and a symphony called From Beyond , using 'manntaireachd'. Major pieces * Borderpipe Concerto – the first of its kind, uses both traditional and original material * Marimba Concerto – premiered by Ryszard Haba of Kraków, Poland, 2006 published by C Alan Inc, USA * Tulsa (libretto Dr. Tom Hubbard, opera and also a concert suite of excerpts for trio) commissioned by the Baron of Ardgowan * The Ballad of Annie Kerr (libretto Dr Tom Hubbard) commissioned by the Baron of Ardgowan * Fulwood Sorrow and Hope dedicated to Camilo Agasi-Pereira of Fulwood and Dirleton, the Baron of Fulwood and Dirleton * The New Deliverance (libretto S. I. Witkiewicz) * Cockroaches (libretto S. I. Witkiewicz) * Symphony Number 1 'From Beyond' commissioned by the Baron of Ardgowan * Chamber Symphony Number 1 – dedicated to Stephen and Michael Kerr * Solo Bagpipe Music (in the region of 800 pieces) including several collections * Double Concerto for Bagpipes and Harp - premiered by Krakow Philharmonic Orchestra, conducted by Monika Bachowska 12 March 2015 Davidson's works are partly catalogued on the Scottish Music Centre website. Performing Davidson performs on Highland Bagpipes, Scottish smallpipes, Border pipes, Gaita and medieval bagpipes during his concerts. He appears regularly in duet with harp, particularly with his wife, Irena. As a trio with harp and soprano (Katarzyna Wiwer-Monita) they form Celtic Triangle and play music from traditional to contemporary compositions by Davidson. He leads a traditional music group, The Reivers comprising bagpipes, harp, violin and percussion, also playing a mixture of traditional and new music. Davidson frequently performs at classical music festivals and bagpipe festivals across Europe and Venezuela, receiving warm reviews: in France, "Lindsay Davidson, the Scottish bagpipe player who won over the public and governing body alike"; in Poland: "From the very first song and first notes, many listeners were transported to the land of old Scottish music. .... The music was not only melancholy, but also lively and joyful. Everyone who attended was very positive about the concert." A major part of Davidson's work is performing with 'classical' ensembles ranging from string quartet to orchestras, including the Amadeus Chamber Orchestra of Polish Radio led by Agnieszka Duczmal, and Leopolis Chamber Orchestra of Lviv, where he was a resident soloist. He has toured Japan (2009, 2010, 2011), Australia (1998, 1999) and the United States (1998, 1999, 2000), holding workshops and performing. Recordings *Philharmonic Bagpipes – bagpipes and string orchestra *Celtic Triangle – bagpipes, harp and soprano *Teribus – The Irony Board – bagpipe duet with Richard Kean, now unavailable *Dances of the World Volume 1 and Volume 2 choir and string orchestra Leopolis (guest performer) *Blown (guest performer with Richard Kean ) * Another Way – published by Castello Group, Poland 2009. Cracovie Ensemble (string quartet) Teaching In 1996 a group of piping teachers in Edinburgh, Scotland (Andrew Sutherland, Richard Kean, Lindsay Davidson) formed The Davidson School of Piping, which Davidson ran for 5 years. Davidson's method of teaching was derived from piano and conducting teaching, and contains elements based upon the Kodály Method and the New French Method of rhythm, separating the mechanical aspects of playing music from the emotional, learning each area in isolation and then reuniting the aspects. Davidson published his method as Brain based Learning to Sing. He has given workshops in Australia, Denmark, Japan, Germany, Scotland, Switzerland, Ukraine. Davidson is a co-founder and Educational Director of the Embassy International School in Krakow Books * Translation of Chopin, by Mieczyslaw Tomaszewski, published by PWM/Bosz, 2009 * Translation of Music in Literature: Perspectives of Interdisciplinary Comparative Literature. * On Teaching Bagpipes, 2013 *Smallpipe and Borderpipe collection, 2013 * Preliminary Tunes for gaita, 2014 * Exercises for Beginner Bagpipers, 2013 * Modern Method for Great Highland Bagpipes (reissued 2013) * L'Homme Armé. Tunes for Medieval Bagpipes. * The Place and Potential of Music in the Primary School. A Literature Review References External links * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Great Highland bagpipe players Category:Scottish composers Category:People from Linlithgow Alumni Category:Alumni of Edinburgh Napier University Category:Alumni of the University of Sunderland Category:Alumni of the University of Bath